Series of Drabbles: Fan Prompts
by Starsights
Summary: Prompts given to me by fans of Tinkerbell. Rating, genre and characters vary.
1. Rules and Slots

**A/N: Kay, I am giving you fans of Tinkerbell a chance to take FULL advantage of this. Give me a writing prompt that is Tinkerbell-Related and I'll write it!**

**Just a couple things...**

**Rules: **

***Please add descriptions of what you want, not just a simple sentence like " Go make Vidia and Tinkerbell argue", I need to know the full situation, like what they're arguing about.**

***OC's are welcome! Just give me their personality and appearance description along with the situation you want them in. **

*** Okay... For the sake of the fans here that are sensitive to this thing, NO M RATED PROMPTS PLEASE  Not everyone is comfortable with smut or whatever you want to call it :P I can write stuff like that, but I don't exactly want to include it in something as innocent as Tinkerbell. Save your shippings/couples for M writers who are willing to write a fairy smut scene.**

***I will only accept 1 prompt for each reviewer. **

**Leave your prompts on a review (Guests are welcome to suggest!) or PM me :D I will try to post one each day and I will paraphrase the prompt given. **

**Take in mind that they will not always be long one-shots. **

**Slots left: 0**

**1. I luv milarion: Done**

**2. rosetta and sled: Done**

**3. black cat: In progress**

**4. queen ree: In progress**

**5. ninjacook124: Please give more detail, what are they doing in the Tinker's Nook? **

**6. tink and Terence: In progress**

**7. snowflake: In progress**

**I changed my mind and I'm only doing 7 prompts, mainly because 10 is difficult, as pleasing as it may sound, it tires a writer's mind and will to write. I may do another one of these if you didn't get the chance.**


	2. Prompt 1: Marriage Without Secrets

**Fairy Drabbles Prompt # 1:**** Lord Milori is proposing to Queen Clarion at the border with the other fairies secretly eavesdropping!**

**Suggested by: I luv milarion **

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Marriage Without Secret **

"Milori, honestly why did we come all the way here to the Border?" Queen Clarion chuckled as her lover Lord Milori led them to the wooden bridge. It had been some time since the couple last went to the Border together, due to the memories that still lingered within the snowflakes and falling leaves. Most of them were lovely of course, but the tragedy of that one day where Milori's wing had broken kept them away from the Border, neither of them wanting to remember the incident.

"I want to stop the hauntings of our past Clarion, it's time we face the future instead of clinging on to the past" Milori replied, holding her hand as they stopped in the middle of the bridge, where spring and winter touched.

The happiness of the atmosphere died down with his words. Both of them knew it was true, neither of them could move on if they keep surrendering to the horrid torture of the memory. Milori caressed her beautiful silky face and melted into his lover's blue eyes.

"I don't want either of us to cry Clarion, everything's changed".

The queen nodded "Truth be told, I came here often even after my law was passed of forbidden border crossing. I… I don't know why. I thought it would hurt me, make me writhe in agony- even die just to come here after we separated; but it didn't" she took his hands and held them, feeling their roughness yet subtlety at the same time.

"It made me stronger instead… Made me remember that I still love you, made me acknowledge that just because you broke your wing doesn't mean that it's over for us, but I didn't revoke the law in fear that another incident like that could happen. I didn't cross because I thought that it wouldn't be right if I took away the privilege for everyone else yet still crossed in the breaking of my own rule".

Milori could see that she was trying to keep the tears down, and he smiled gently. Clarion had indeed grown stronger against the memories, but he still had his words to say.

"Clarion, I know that it's hard for you to accept this statement but it was none of our faults. What matters is that we love and care for each other, no broken wings will stop me from ever leaving you, and I thought of this during those years you were gone. I realized how wrong I was to abandon you, but our guilt left both of us blinded to these things." He said.

"Wasn't that ever true" Clarion smiled and looked at the setting sun

"Sunset" Milori laughed.

In the leaves of the Autumn Woods, Tinkerbell and her friends came flitting about noiselessly. When they saw view of the Border and the two monarchs, they hid in the maple trees above.

"What are they doing here?" Fawn questioned quietly

"I don't know but it looks personal" Tink mused.

"Girls, why don't we go leave them some privacy? This is a special moment for them" Silvermist suggested.

"Hmm, yeah we shou-"

"Clarion, you're my eternal flame" Milori suddenly said.

"And you're my immortal calla lily" she responded

"You know, as Queen of Pixie Hollow you're entitled with the authority to perform marriage ceremonies

The secret watchers above the trees had to bite their lips from screaming their hearts out for all of Neverland to hear, while the queen stood there in shock as Milori kneeled and took out a ring from his pocket. He placed the ring on his palm and held it up to her.

"Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow, I swear to protect, respect, love, cherish you with all my heart and soul as your lawfully wedded husband. Do you accept?" he asked.

"I do" Clarion agreed and let him slide on the ring -adorned with little diamonds- unto her finger. She helped him stand and sighed.

"I swear to drive you crazy with my lectures, give you eternal hugs, and make sure you never have a boring day again" she beamed. He laughed and sealed their ceremony with a kiss.

"How romantic" Rosetta gushed as she and the rest of the girls silently flew away, almost exploding with glee. Once they were out of the Autumn Woods, they cheered like they had eaten too much sugar and scattered off to tell everyone in Pixie Hollow about the marriage of their monarchs.

Vidia happened to fly by as Tinkerbell was zooming through Springtime Valley. "Tink! What's all the commotion about?" she asked.

"Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are _married_!" she squealed excitedly, flying in circles around the fast-flying talent until she suddenly noticed that Vidia's face had turned green.

"Hey, you okay Vid?" she asked.

"Yeah, just um- I have to go throw up my lunch" Vidia gulped and zoomed off.

**END**

**A/N: Ha, I had fun writing this one! I especially like Clarion's little promise to Milori :3 Thank you for the prompt i love milarion!**


	3. Prompt 2: Mary Oh Mary!

**Fairy Drabbles Prompt # 2: Fairy Mary meets Milori at the border with Clarion and embarrasses Clarion infront of Milori about their adventures and accidents. **

**Given by: rosetta and sled**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Probably going to be one of the shorter ones, but it'll be worthwhile!**

* * *

**Mary Oh Mary!**

"Oh Clarion! What's he like?" the brunette Tinker fairy asked curiously. Clarion had promised Milori that he'd meet her sooner or later, and now was that time. She'd feared about the things Fairy Mary might blab out to him, but after some deep thinking and a walk around Pixie Hollow, Clarion finally decided to trust Mary and whatever she might say during their meet up with Milori.

"He's a lovely sparrowman, friendly, nice" she admitted openly, smiling away from Mary's glance.

"Does someone have a little eye watching out for our sparrowman? " Mary teased, nudging and winking at Clarion. The multi-talent gasped at the sign and pushed Mary playfully. The fairy laughed heartily, watching the embarrassment spread across her friend's face.

"No! Besides I'm the Queen's apprentice, the rules say that apprentices can't form relationships and I don't want to disobey that" Clarion explained.

"Oh "the rules" huh?" Fairy Mary mocked childishly "Where's the rule book then? I'm going to take some paint from the art-talents and paint disgraced things all over that hogwash."

"Mary there is no rule book, it's part of an oath that I had to take before I was apprenticed" she persisted.

Fairy Mary shrugged and grinned as they reached the Border. On the other side was a pacing Winter Fairy, which Mary presumed to be Milori. She turned to Clarion, who appeared to be blushing wildly and tucking her hair behind her ears; a habit that Mary knew Clarion did when she was nervous.

"Just be yourself okay?" Clarion smiled at her.

"Okay" Fairy Mary agreed and put her hands behind her back as they both walked up to the wooden bridge. Milori turned to them and smiled- eager to meet up with the two.

"Milori, hello once more" Clarion greeted sheepishly. Fairy Mary walked up next to her and bowed

"Bonjour, individu le plus estimé et honoré. Mon nom est Marie Fée" she said, battering her eyelashes violently as she did. (Translation: "Hello, individual most esteemed and honored. My name is Fairy Mary").

"Hello Fairy Mary, it is a pleasure to meet you" Milori smiled "I didn't know you spoke Clumsy French"

"Neither did I" Clarion muttered under her breath and almost face-palmed. A minute in and she's already embarrassed herself, or more likely _Mary_ did.

"I pick up some things from time to time; it's an honor to meet you"

"Pleasure is mine".

'By the way, you're_ really_ Wintery! I like your white hair and really cool looking, almost see-through blue eyes!" she chuckled.

_Please stop changing personalities Mary! _Clarion screamed inside her head.

Milori laughed "Thanks, I get that a lot"

"So, did Clarion tell you the time she _sleep-flew_ through the _entire_ Hollow and delayed all the seasons that year? It was a hoot! She got to go to the Mainland all four seasons!" Mary boasted; sounding like that incident was an achievement instead.

"Wow really?" Milori turned to Clarion, who was red as a fairy out in a snowstorm. She _had_ to do something about this and quick.

"Yep! And did you know butterflies taste with their feet and have transparent wings?"

"Amazing! I'm going to tell that to Dewey later, is there anything else about them that I might want to know?"

Clarion whacked her brain, thinking of all her past lessons about butterflies. She then thought of one, but as soon as she opened her mouth; Mary cut in.

"Clarion had a tea party with an entire clan of spiders once, and boy did she scream when they poured the tea and held out a cup for her. She thought they put venom in it. Oh and she also created this really_ weird_ thing!"

The panicked fairy rushed to her friend and held her mouth shut before her deepest secret could be revealed. It's too embarrassing, and could stop her growing friendship with Milori. "She meant I created a string of frosted dolls! Yep!" Clarion bluffed.

"Clarion" Milori said and took out a pair of leaf scissors. He caught ahold of a snowflake and folded it numerous times before cutting several parts and opening it to reveal little frosted fairies with their hands connected.

Both fairies stared at his skill to do that so quickly without fail, Mary caught Clarion off guard and took out the "thing" Clarion had made earlier.

"Damn it no!"

The "thing" landed in winter, on the snow next to Milori. He picked it up and Clarion hyperventilated as he observed it.

But a_ smile_ graced upon his lips. Milori held out a medium-sized glass ball with two fairies inside that resembled them, their hands were holding in the middle of the two sides of the Border, on the base that held the glass, it said: "Milori and I" with a design engraved all around it.

"Clarion this is beautiful" he said and held her hand. The now relieved and shocked fairy turned back to Fairy Mary, who was smiling.

"Happy to have had me stay as myself?" she asked.

She nodded and gave a grin.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short XD I figured Fairy Mary was a bit like Tink when she was younger; a little rebellious but loving and kind through and through. I'm a bit tired so this may not have been as good as I wanted it to turn out to be :\**

**I may or may not be updating tomorrow, since I exhausted my writer's brain today with 2 prompts and my one-shot "Silver Nights". One more prompt is all I'm allowing next, because 10? As pleasing as it may sound, it's quite difficult to write that much. Though this is helping me tremendously and I thank you for giving these topics. **

**A little diversity is what I ask of the next prompt if you will, I know we all love Clarion and Milori, but it does get a bit tiring to write of them over and over. Maybe another fairy this time could suffice! First review for the last prompt is first served, no excuses. **

**Thank you for this prompt rosetta and sled, it's been wonderful :) **


	4. Writer's Block

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, I got writer's block and got busy with some family stuff. Please be patient! I'll try to get out of my block as best as I can, and write more for this :) Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story!**_

_**-Stars**_


End file.
